1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roller conveyor train with support rollers, which are supported by bearings and axles employed at the ends of the support rollers and axles at side cheeks of the roller conveyor train.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
The support rollers are held on two ends by way of screws running through the side walls according to a roller conveyor train taught in to the German Patent DE-PS 33 45 368. Upon placing of the screws, the support rollers have to be in a proper position. The mounting is made unnecessarily difficult by this construction and a roller conveyor train becomes correspondingly expensive. In addition, for changing of individual support rollers, always two screws have to be unscrewed or unbolted and the support rollers have to be held in position the same time.
The French Patent, FR-PS 11 98 319 teaches a roller conveyor train, where the axles are offset at their ends. The side cheeks in each case comprise two parts, where the one part exhibits circular bore holes for the axles, while the other part includes a straight upper edge and thus is connected to the first part by way of screws or bolts, such that a part of the circular bore corresponding to the axle offset is covered by the upper edge of the second part, such that the axles are retained and supported non-rotatable in the side cheeks. For putting on the rollers, the two screws holding the side cheeks together have to be unscrewed or unbolted.